giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Unreleased skins
Bellow are presented skins that weren't released before final update of Gigantic or were scrapped during development (all information is gathered from game's files, leaks or developers' public posts). Aisling Aisling has unreleased default model recolor titled “Deep Blue”. It supposed to be a promo skin (such as Tyto's “Bluebird” and “Excelsior” or Sven's “Golden Boy”) and can be seen in game if main menu or any other map is launched with console commands without player's authentication after disconnect. Unlike other unreleased hero skins, it has proper lore description: *''“In moments when she is not training, I sometimes see her sitting at the great fountain, staring into its depths.” – Sir Regius'' Lord Knossos Lord Knossos supposed to have fourth color variant for his chieftain skin, code named “Boorish Chief”: it is mentioned in game's text file and in skin list in main menu (launched with console commands without player's authentication after disconnect), but game won't show it since it's doesn't have actual files of this skin. Pakko Game's text file contains placeholders for “Heart of The Grove” weapon skin color variants, draft titled as “Mordant Woods” and “Sartorial Woods”. Rutger Untitled “Miner” skins for Rutger are mentioned in game's text file with placeholder descriptions: *2 hero skins – “Don't get caught digging dirty” and “But can legally drink” *2 corresponding weapons skins – “Also from Hot Topic” and “From Bed Bath and Beyond” In June 2018 concept arts of this skin were revealed. The Margrave Untitled “Mecha” skins for the Margrave were found in game files after final update. They can be seen in game if main menu or any other map is launched with console commands without player's authentication after disconnect. It is (remodel) skin but in main menu it listed to have additional ambient and skills FX (which usually goes for skins). Their placeholder descriptions are “It's a Mechastic Weapon” (hero skins) and “It's Mechastic!” (weapon skins). These skins probably supposed to be released with Tesserus or Ghost Reef themed update. The skins' design is most likely a reference to famous Big Daddy from Bioshock game series. Skin_The_Margrave_Mecha_00.png|Mecha 00 Skin_The_Margrave_Mecha_01.png|Mecha 01 Skin_The_Margrave_Mecha_02.png|Mecha 02 T-MAT T-MAT was released with final update and she doesn't have “Eternal Light” weapon skin, although it is mentioned in game's text file. Tyto the Swift Tyto the Swift supposed to have fourth color variant for their “Sunbird” skin: it is mentioned in game's text file as “Mendacious Sunbird” (hero skin) and “Judicious Sunbird” (weapon skin). Zandora Several unreleased skins for Zandora are mentioned in game's text file: *“Dark Star” – 3 hero and 1 weapon (“Darkstar Lance”) skins with such code name, no actual titles or descriptions *“Eternal Glory” – supposedly another color variant for “Eternal Light” weapon skin, it has proper lore description: **''The power of the Eternals could be blinding for mere mortals.'' Creatures According to developers, there were plans on creatures having cosmetic skins, which could be earned trough scrapped special quests and loot chest system, for example, a mushroom looking remodel for a bloomer. Category:Unreleased content Category:Hero Skins